Valentine's Day Surprise
by BooYahIt'sRIYA
Summary: Bella Swan now hates Valentine’s Day. It was all good until he broke her heart. Now she’s a bitter woman that’s forgotten the meaning of your significant other. What happens when Bella gets a special Valentines Day surprise? All-human, OOC, AU One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Valentines Day Surprise**

**A Twilight Fanfic By: Twilighterforlife//LittleMissClumsy**

**One-Shot for the Valentine's Day Contest On Polyvore **

**Group: Fanfiction and Stories**

**Words:**

**Summary: Bella Swan hates Valentine's Day with a passion. She didn't always; it was all good until He broke her heart. Now she's a bitter woman that's forgotten the meaning of your significant other. What happens when Bella gets a special Valentines Day surprise? **

Bella's POV

I hate Valentine's Day. It's a day supposedly filled with love with your significant other. Of course, the way it was advertised just wanted to make me puke. The candy hearts, the teddy bears, the cards, the t-shirts, all the pink and red, every store being decorated, the cupid pictures, it all didn't make sense to me.

Why did there have to be only one day in a year that you were supposed to spend with your loved one? The stuff people do specially on that day like treating the girl like she's the only one there, showering her with gifts, telling her how much you love her, taking her out on a date, it was supposed to be special?

Maybe after _him _I started expecting more. _He _always took me out on dates every weekend. _He_ always got me gifts that I tried to refuse even though I loved them. _He_ always told me he loved me.

But he broke my heart. He thought I wouldn't know, but I found out. He tried to explain, but I wouldn't listen. He became a workaholic and I stopped believing in love.

I went on several dates, many people from our high school, Tyler, Mike, Eric, all those guys, but I didn't feel anything with them, others were people I'd met throughout my life, collage, work, stuff like that. He still was the only one though.

I found out about him on Valentine's Day, maybe that's what was the main cause of my hatred for that day. I haven't actually talked to him in 5 years, since that day, it's our 5 year break up anniversary today. Of course we never actually broke up, since I refused to talk to him.

I was asked out on many dates, I was beautiful. I could look great in just about everything. If I wanted I could have a different date every weekend, but that's not what I wanted.

But today was Valentines Day, and I knew that if I stayed here alone all night I'd be crying all night. I loved him, I still do, and I always will.

His name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He was my high school sweetheart, we dated through collage, and we were together until 5 years ago. He was the perfect boyfriend, but he loved me, and made me feel beautiful. I thought we'd get married and have children, but he ruined that.

He and I had special plans for that night. Just like always Edward tried to do something new and unique for all our dates. I called him up around 2 hours before you date so I could know what to wear, but he didn't answer.

Nobody really did, until Tanya fucking Denali screamed into it. Obviously frustrated, a minute later I heard a moan, she was moaning for… Edward. I didn't tell her who I was, I asked for Edward Cullen, and she… hung up. Edward called me multiple times; he visited, outside my house, trying to know what happened, I assumed she didn't tell him that I knew. Then just like that it all stopped. In a way I was grateful, but I also loved it, that meant he still loved me.

I saw him on T.V; he was a big time doctor, traveling all around the world, helping people that couldn't afford it. He made money from whenever he was back home, he lived just a few blocks away from me, and I always saw his car slowing down, barely even moving when it came to my house, just for a glimpse of me.

A while after the incident with Edward I met Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. They were knew to the neighborhood and we immediately became fast friends, a while back Edward's friend Emmett Brandon came to visit Alice, and she found the whole story of my past. Alice and Emmett were siblings, they were close and told each other everything. Emmett was Edward's best friend, so Alice knew exactly who Edward was; I refused to listen to a word they said. I'd met Emmett multiple times when Edward and I were together, but I saw him even more now, his wife, Rosalie, often tried to set me up, she and Jasper were twins and they both understood that I didn't want to talk, but kept the option open that whenever I did want to talk they were open. I felt more comfortable talking to them, knowing they wouldn't judge and they wouldn't push me to talk to Edward. Rosalie didn't like Edward, so whenever the rest were with him she stayed with me. Edward tried to get me to talk again, but it was no use.

Tonight though, Alice set me up, she said I needed love in my life, though she believed that Edward was the only one for me, she learned a while ago, that I wasn't listening.

I put on a magenta colored halter dress and slipped on a pair of heals that I hoped I'd be able to walk in. I curled my hair and put on some light make-up. I slipped on the pink flower ring that Edward had given me and grabbed my pink Coach wallet that fit my cell phone, make-up, and some money. Finally when I was ready I did a little spin in front of the mirror, I've got to admit I looked good!

I got into my red new Volkswagen Beatle that I'd gotten last year. I loved this car so much! Alice said the reservation was under 'Brandon' at La Bella Italia, I felt my heart tighten, that was the same place that Edward took me for our first date. When I entered I was surprised to see that the waitress that served us all those years ago, was the same lady that was the host, I had moved around a lot, but in the end I stayed at Forks, it had become my home.

"I have a reservation under Brandon," I told the host. She smiled warmly at me and winked before taking me to the table. The man wasn't look at me; he was looking out the window. He was wearing a button down shirt and black pants, I was shocked, and I rarely saw guys dress up for first-dates. His hair was also the same bronze color as Edward's and at the back of his neck was a birth mark… no… she wouldn't have. I decided to pretend I didn't know that the guy was Edward. I needed to confirm my suspicions and maybe I should face him now, it's been a long time, he would've moved on by now, maybe he didn't know either…

"Hi, I'm Bella" My suspicions were confirmed when he turned his face and I saw Edward's green orbs staring at me. "I think I'd know that by know wouldn't I? After all I was the one the begged Alice to get you to talk to me." He was standing now. Even though he still looked at sexy as ever, his eyes had a dead look. He looked tired, it may not be noticed by the world, but I saw knew him better than that. He gestured for my to sit, I sighed internally, I needed to do this, it was time we both truly moved on, no more distractions, so I sat.

"Yes, well that's what happens when one cheats on another right, I loved you Edward, if you didn't want me anymore, you could've just said that." I looked up at him, he looked so confused, His brows were furrowed and his lips were parted slightly.

"Bella I never cheated on you, where would you ever get that thought, I was going to propose to you that night, maybe if you actually listened then we'd be married by now. I love you" I glared at him.

"I'd heard enough Edward, after that phone call, what made you think that I'd still want to be with you?"

"What phone call?" Edward shouted exasperated. "I forgot my phone at home that day, I don't recall any call at the hospital."

"What? No Edward I called your cell, and Tanya Denali picked up, remember her? Well wherever she was, she had YOUR phone, and she was moaning YOUR name. Can you explain that?" Edward stared at me.

"That not possible… no wonder… that never happened" He muttered.

"Are you calling me a liar Edward? Huh?" I snapped at him "Do you think I made all of this up? No, I love you too, I wanted nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life, but after talking that day, I couldn't bring myself to talk to you" I continued, this time I was close to tears. Edward came over to my side of the booth and took my into his arms, consoling me and telling me it was ok, and that he's never do that to me.

"Edward" I sobbed out "What really happened?" I stared into his eyes. "I love you too much, and It's always been you, I don't think I can go back now to staying away from you, but I need to know"

"Sweetheart" He cooed at me. "5 years ago, I found out I still had to work that day, so I went to the hospital, planning on coming back home later to change and get ready, I wanted everything perfect for you. I left my phone home that day, at my place. I don't remember anything else love, but I wasn't with Tanya Denali that day, hell I haven't seen her since high school. I tried to get you to talk to me, but I lost hope after a while, I couldn't bring myself to be with someone else, all I wanted was to be with you. Emmett and I lost contact after a while, but one day he just appeared and said told me this had to stop. Emmett and Alice did everything they could to get me out of that stage and told me that it would kill me to see you like this. Alice was planning on setting us up, but Rosalie always got to you first. The days you had dates I'd be filled with pain and jealousy." He paused; I wrapped my arms around him.

"Baby you should know, I had a reason, but I promised you, I'd only ever love you." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and continued.

"I desperately wished that was true, and most times I didn't believe that, so anyways, Alice finally thought of Valentines Day, last year, and I've been counting down the days till today. And so here we are." I sighed, 5 years, I wasted 5 years of my life without Edward, all for it to end up as a misunderstanding, sure it was mystery too, but I believed him.

"I'm sorry" He shook his head. "No baby, I am, I should've listened to you, I had many chances, more than I could count, and you're right, if I had, then we'd be together right now."

"But it doesn't matter anymore, the past is the past, it's all about the future now." He slipped me out of his lap and got to one knee. "This wasn't originally how I wanted to do this, but Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart, we've belong together for eternity, and now that we've been through the worse, will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" I was shocked, but I knew he'd overreact if I didn't say anything. I nodded and jumped into his arms, kissing him hard on the lips. He slipped him tongue into my mouth and I moaned as he explored inside. All to soon he pulled away, smiling at me, "So I take that as a yes"

"Yes, a definite yes, forever" He smiled and we both sat back down, and started our date.

Started the beginning of a new life, sure we still had a lot to figure out, but we'd make it out. Together Forever, and I knew this was the best set-up ever, and the most amazing Valentine's Day Surprise.


	2. Hello

Hello!

Thank you so much for all your support throughout my writing! Rereading my stories I agree with the flame… but my writing has changed so much & there's a lot of ideas for me to write a new story, however, I have made a trailer for you guys to see:

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=Sklllt8mEww&feature=channel_video_title

This will be the trailer for my new story & it won't probably be ALL HUMAN, however nothing is set in stone since I really am a AH writer. I hope to find a good twist to make it unique.

Before I start the story, which I will start writing soon but publishing it next year, when it'll be all finished and I can have regular updates!

I am also a part of the FF Collab:

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6620518/1/The_Peep_Hole_Chronicles

I will be posting another AN when I've written my chapter!

Thanks,

BooYahItsRiya


End file.
